Talk:LEGO Universe Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. __TOC__ I've uploaded a new logo from Lego.com.Do you like?Please remove the Wikia logo on the left side of the wikia toolbar. Echo and Cutup 17:10, 23 December 2008 (UTC)Echo and CutupEcho and Cutup 17:10, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :Not too bad, although it might have to be resized. 21:16, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :I put in a new logo, and LeinardoSmith created a favicon also. Is everybody ok with the new background for the new wikia look? NagaX 13:01, November 9, 2010 (UTC) This is funny because one edit is from 2008, another from 2009, another from 2010, and now one from 2011. dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 03:22, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Movie See the movie i put up on the front page? Some one removed it.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 01:49, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Do you know who? No and what is your user name because you are not signing you posts.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 19:17, November 13, 2010 (UTC) LEGO UNIVERSE COPYED ROBLOX.COM IT MUST DAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIpie 17:18, November 13, 2010 (UTC) No that did notdog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 19:16, November 13, 2010 (UTC) whoever removed it did it again.starwarsman3730 I think it was Mythrun. dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 05:04, November 14, 2010 (UTC) It was, it messes up the front page. 05:22, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok sry "Legos" Hey guys, this is minor but I would appreciate it if people stopped referring to lego as "Legos". "Legos" is incorect, The proper way to address a group of Lego Blocks is "Some Lego" not "Some Legos". "Lego" is already the right word for that, there is no reason to add a "s" to the end. I know this isn't a big thing but it just really bugs me when people get this wrong. I agree. too many people get this wrong (User Page) (talk) Also, it's supposed to be in all caps:"LEGO". 20:33, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I know this is from a few years ago, but I feel the need to point out that the correct, CORRECT way to refer to them is as "LEGO bricks." The word "LEGO" is an adjective, so it must be accompanied by a noun. Also, they're called bricks, not blocks. :P 02:58, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Ranks!!!! On Lego Universe I know you can join factions, and you can go from rank 1-3 in those factions, but is rank 3 as High as you can go.... or are there higher ranks. Ranks 1-3 are pretty cool, but after a while you will get tired of not being able to exceed any higher. Could someone please answer my questions for me..... thank you. Reply: No, not yet... maybe someday. (User Page) (talk) Reply: Ranks 4 and beyond are set to be released this year. Bam! 19:28, January 1, 2011 (UTC) In the game files, there is even mentioned up to rank 9. Lets just hope they come soon. :) I am NOT READY for Rank 9 yet!!!!!!!! I haven't even gotten all Rank 3! (I ran out of game time) 11:52, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Vince5754 Reply: if people might still have trouble fighting enemies at rank 3 then i wonder how hard enemies would be for if you can get up to rank 9! that would be killer! Lego Universe is... just a planet and a comet! Crux exploded 'into countless smaller worlds'. all the worlds(except frostburgh) are on shards of that planet! Frostburgh is on a comet that passes by the ruins of Crux once a year. (User Page) (talk) If you say that crux prime comes febuary 8 why does lego.com say febuary 11? Vince5754 Reply: so you can only go to crux prime on febuary 8th? hmm its a cool. don't you get to fight ninjago skelies there? NPC of the Day A lot of the NPCs are never seen or heard of because of all the new ones. I think the Front page should have an alternating "NPC of the Day". You could start with K-733N or Guy the Land Agent. PatchM142 13:45, February 18, 2011 (UTC)PatchM143 Question On Brick Mode: Hey how do you put bricks in the air without anything under them? -- Roddy15 The Senna Of F1 Games 14:02, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, you can put bricks under them, and then delete those bricks. If you can't put the bricks under them, you can't put them in the air. Sorry. 15:18, March 16, 2011 (UTC) or you can use a behavior to make it rise! (User Page) (talk) Good Luck ToaCodyNuva! Recently ToasCodyNuva was promoted to Administrator of this wiki, let's have a big clap for him and maybe he'll hear it through his computer. Good luck, ToaCodyNuva! ~~PatchM`143 Alpha Invitation Border Just added the borders for the Alpha invitation to the photo database, I am not sure if you had them already or not so I uploaded them. Make whatever use of them you feel necessary. Thanks! Playing since Alpha would have been awesome! ShermanTheMythran 19:35, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : Just found my old alpha invite in my email. Man, so much nostalgia... The link to the registration thing doesn't work anymore though. :P : Jamesster.LEGO 19:48, March 18, 2011 (UTC) comp I think we should have in-wiki competitions, for like minigames, building and stuff Drigle 18:05, March 31, 2011 (UTC) change poll please change the poll!!!! i want a new one!! drigle 13:14, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Note: to all users If someone edits a page when someone else edits it, do not try to fix the results, it will only make things worse. Please wait for someone that can fix it to fix it. Drigle 13:04, June 2, 2011 (UTC) auction! please go to my newest blog post and bid in my auction! Benjamin6891 15:25, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i have not been on latetly so the cheat was that you didnt have to get the rank 2 gear you just had to read the book i dont know if its really a cheat Hey this is seripim this is a chat rom were we will discuss this topic..... If LU was coming back what would you think it will be like and look like? '' Guilds.jpg Reforgingfinished-item.jpg Hud2.jpg Screen shot 2012-02-25 at 4.53.14 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-23 at 12.51.47 PM.png Screen shot 2011-10-22 at 6.22.55 AM.png Crate.png Guild Master.png Inventor Dog.jpg IMG 0131.jpg LEGO Universe 2012-01-11 19-10-08.jpg Assembly Honor Poster.jpg LEGO Universe 2012-01-29 18-30-16.jpg Theventureadventure.JPG LEGO Universe 2011-12-04 02-04-14.jpg LEGO Universe 2011-12-04 00-08-11.jpg DSC00333.JPG '' Im not saying this topic is asking you if LU is coming back im asking if it did come back! Have a good chat about this topic i think its a really good one too! No bad comments or bad words on this topic! "Remember LU in our hearts forever and never forget it dead or alive" ''- seripim of LU'' Never forget this quote i made up Using this as a news stand? This talk page looks like a news stand. I see someone "Auctioning" stuff off. I thought this was for talk about the PAGE not for publicity. Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk''' 23:10, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Is there a way to delete photos that don't have anything to do with LU? 14:49, October 31, 2012 (UTC)